bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hyōrinmaru (Zanpakutō spirit)
Hyōrinmaru (spirit) Is it possible for a zanpakuto spirit to manifest in different ways? like, a humanoid form, as well as an animal-like or otherwise non-human form? --Ulquiorra Wannabe128 05:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Well, we have seen Zabimaru manifest as a nue (baboon with a snake tail) in the Soul Society arc, and now it is a furry green woman with a boy chained to her; so it seems possible. However, the human forms might be unusual or just a result of Muramasa's meddling, because it seemed to me that Komamura at least didn't recognize Tenken immediately... or maybe he was just surprised to see him, who knows. QuoteRadar 20:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Mark or Scar I've noticed that some people are making edits back and forth on this, so I thought maybe it'd be nice if we could generally reach a consensus and stop the minor editing war. Personally, I think that because the X-shaped mark on his face is blue, which is not the color of scar tissue, it should be left as a mark, as this could include a tattoo, make-up, scar, or other alternatives I didn't list, while a scar is much more specific and could potentially be inaccurate. Thoughts? Twocents :You've pretty much expanded upon the thought I was trying to get across (see deleted portion of his talk page)Ancient Chaos 02:52, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Wow, great idea with the poll! Thanks for adding that. And yes, a bit of the immature attitude some users have regarding this was part of the reason I made a little section to discuss - so that way we could reach a rational conclusion without throwing a fit over differing opinions or the like. Twocents 03:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :It's obviously not a scar Renji Abarai 03:56, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Please do not create polls on characters pages. And for sake of oorrectness we shall leave the article as it is "an icy blue X across the center of his face". By avoiding the use of unclear terms, a we can best describe an article with out misleading people and allows them to draw their own conclusions. WhiteStrike 09:17, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about those four point star shapes behind Toshiro when he's using Bankai are represented as an "X" across Hyorinmaru's face.--SalmanH 09:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I believe it's a scar because of many anime featuring an "X-shaped scar", but I wouldn't want to be quick to assume. How about just call it an "X-shaped mark"? --[[User:Gekkōhire|'月光ヒレ']] 02:52, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I've been debating with myself on that for a while now as well. I personally don't think that it's a scar. It sort of extends over his hairline, not that it has anything to do with it. I have no clue what it could be (I actually thought that it was some sort of ornament before). But I do think that it has something to do with the hilt being a four-pointed shape.KnowledgeandImagination 05:10, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Powers and Abilities? Umm, can someone clean up this section? I notice that it has some things that could be wrong. I've mixed one or two other things, but maybe someone should check that I've done it right. Also, I was wondering about Sennen Hyoro. It's usually Hitsugaya's bankai special technique, but seems to be put under the shikai section. Then again, he didn't exactly go into bankai to achieve it. should this be edited? I don't know, I just thought someone more knowledgeable than me should take a look at this section.KnowledgeandImagination 03:10, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Profile pic I was thinking about replacing the profile pic with one from ep238. The existing pic is very dark and not much can be seen. Couldn't be helped since he had so little screen time before. But this episode we got a decent look at him, and I thought there were many shots of him that were much better than the previous one. I've uploaded a few caps that I took. --Yyp 10:54, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Like with Hainkeo C looks most fitting for new pic.--Kazuki Senzo Miyakami 22:17, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I think B well do makes it all badass --Eliskuya2 22:21, September 23, 2009 (UTC) My vote is for B Tinni 03:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I found some good shots of him (D and E). --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 06:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm with E. Looks decent enough. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 08:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) FYI, daylight images are more preferable than night images; the current image is only up because it was the only available decent shot at the time (as with most of the other spirits before some of them were updated). With the Beast Swords arc, we should have more flexible daylight options at this time. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll have a look later on. I've taken down the images that were previously rejected, since we have better ones now. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) How about this one from ep262? [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:11, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I like the lighting and the fact that it shows the ice on his neck, but the facial expression is a little odd, how's this <. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 20:16, April 14, 2010 (UTC) He's not facing the screen in this one. Also, the entire Beast Sword arc has more potential shots than just 265 for daylight pics, and Hyorinmaru had some (but still very few) daylight shots back in the Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc, so don't be afraid to try there too. The 262 one seems okay to me though, but still, noting wrong with keeping an eye out for a better one. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC)